


And Nothing But You

by TemenCMoth



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemenCMoth/pseuds/TemenCMoth
Summary: Eugene clamped down on the rose, looked at the camera, and winked. Neither man made a move to move.Filled zagene tumblr prompts





	And Nothing But You

**Author's Note:**

> A trio of tumblr prompts I filled, slightly edited from their original posting for clarity and grammar. 
> 
> [My tumblr](temencmoth.tumblr.com), links to posted stories are in end notes if you're curious

**1.**

> Regarding Buzzfeed prompts? I would love you (platonically) forever if you could do: Zagene + Try Guys try tango. I recently rewatched some videos of men dancing tango, and remembered that, at the beginning, tango was danced between men (mostly for practice, due to the lack of available women in those clubs, but there was certainly some section of it that was gay subculture). Even if you don't do this prompt, thank you for at least offering to write something! (hylfan)

  


  
“It’s traditional!” Zach had said, speaking through his clamped teeth. The guys had had a laugh at the image of the consummate tango dancer, in their billowy white shirt with a rose clamped between the teeth.

Eugene was not expecting it to be a problem.

They all had a getup for the class, haha isn’t it fun. Zach’s version was a button up rolled to the elbows and unbuttoned down the front which was awful enough on its own, but the pants he had? Even though they were mostly shapeless, their cool back swish kind of did it for Eugene.

He and Zach paired for the video after they learned some of the moves on their own, and Eugene was having a hell of a time navigating in between the pink mouth that had a fake green stem poking out and the complicated sweeping of his legs. He knew he was a better dancer than the other guys, was somewhat proud of it, but a real dancer would see right through his shoddy moves and lack of usual flare.

Zach wasn’t making it any easier, keeping an eye on his feet and basically giving Eugene an excuse to watch as his tongue would flash out and reposition the rose, or his jaw would grit to keep it from falling out. The example dancers looked passionately into the middle distance over the shoulder of their partners, not at fluttering eyelashes.

A sweep, a turn, keep your foot pointed Eugene, let him spin you because he’s leading this time and wow all of this being close and getting closer it would be a shame if, say, you swept instead of stepping right here and bought the whole farce down?

It would be a shame, and it became a hell of one when Zach finally looked him in the eyes and smiled. Eugene's chest squeezed as he tried to maneuver the pair the instant he knew he made them fall, so Zach wouldn’t bust his ass. Alas, it ended with their calves hooked on each other and one of Zach’s hands slapping against the floor next to Eugene’s ear, the other under his armpit.

Even worse though was that Zach opened his mouth in surprise right as Eugene opened his to apologize, and as quickly as he fel Eugene had a rose stem fall into his mouth.

Eugene clamped down on the rose, looked at the camera, and winked. Neither man made a move to move.

   


* * *

   


**2.**

> for the prompts: zach kissing eugene's neck just out of the blue one day (established relationship or not) and eugene just quietly melting because of it (Anonymous)

 

  
In Zach’s defense it was just. It was just right there.

Eugene was doing that thing where he laughs and looks down because he doesn’t wanna let everyone know that he’s laughing because it’s mean or he’s being shy again. Either option still means that right now, while Zach is temporarily a little higher by sitting on the picnic table and not the bench, his gorgeous hair is meeting the gorgeous nape of his gorgeous neck and no one is doing anything about it. And if he really is being shy? If he doesn't know about these gorgeous parts of himself? That’s a crime that must be rectified.

Anyway, it’s a beach at sunset and Eugene just smiled so much today and their skin has been just barely brushing like they’re in Jane Austen or some shit and the sand gritting between Zach’s toes doesn’t do anything to ground him to reality.

Zach leaning a little further in doesn’t help things either. That smell of Eugene’s hair product leads Zach’s head to the back of Eugene’s like a cartoon pie but the pie is sex and this metaphor doesn’t actually make sense anymore so Zach is just gonna

Just gonna put his mouth back there. And pucker. And release. And not pull back too much because, again, cartoon sex pie head.

Oh my god is it weird to want to make out with someone’s neck because Zach wants to do that but a lot. more.

Eugene, for his part, stays low for a second before lifting his hand to find Zach and putting his other just beneath where the kiss was. So Zach does the rational thing and kiss the fingertips he can before going back to the neck.

 

* * *

  


**3.**

> Zagene! Some days Eugene just needs Zach to be in charge for a little while. (Anonymous)

  


  
Zach kissed down the column of Eugene's neck. “So baby, what do you want?”

Eugene hummed contently. “Whatever.”

Zach’s brain shorted. “Huh?”

“I mean.” Eugene shifted on the sheets, trying not to cross his arms. “I’m not trying to say I’m uninterested. I’ve just got no goddamn idea what we should do and I don’t feel like figuring it out.”

Zach processed for a bit, squeezing Eugene absentmindedly. “So you do want to do... Something?” Zach confirmed.

“Yup.” He popped the p. “You name something special you want me to do to you, or you wanna do to me, and we’ll do it.”

“I mean. Okay.” Zach’s mind raced. “Is there anything–”

Eugene put a finger over his mouth. “Nope, none of that.” He sat up from the bed to be face to face with Zach, giving him a tired smile.

“If you plan on making me cum in the next hour I can almost guarantee you I will be into it. I will tell you if I am not. Right now, I just want to not make a single decision for the foreseeable future. Tie me up? Sure! Blow you? Be happy to. Wanna fucking--" He put a hand through his hair. "I can’t even think of a third thing right now because my brain is so fucking– frazzled.” He let himself fall back onto the pillows, shaking his hands in a ta-da. “I just wanna focus on making you happy, and I don’t wanna think about how. I trust you, so do what you wish.”

“Okay.” Zach crawled forward so he was bracketing Eugene’s thighs with his knees. "Okay." He cupped Eugene's face with his hands. “Gimme me a second here.”

“You good with this?”

“I’m fucking great." He said in a breath. "Babe, the idea of you being pliable and ready for literally anything I wanna do is gonna make by brain explode so just give me a second to parse the possibilities down to-- realistic at least.”

Eugene just looked up with an even little smile. “Now why do you have to do that?”

“Oh.” Zach came in to kiss him. “Oh there’s a reason I love you.”

   


   


   


   


**Author's Note:**

> [One](http://temencmoth.tumblr.com/post/171427847684/regarding-buzzfeed-prompts-i-would-love-you), [Two](http://temencmoth.tumblr.com/post/171437409349/for-the-prompts-zach-kissing-eugenes-neck-just), and [Three](http://temencmoth.tumblr.com/post/171458580294/zagene-some-days-eugene-just-needs-zach-to-be-in).
> 
> Y'know I didn't realize it till I put them altogether but it's kind of a progression, daww.
> 
> Title is from [I Can Do Better Than That](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XOraPzES0Bk) because it's in my head mostly oops, especailly around the 3:00 mark.
> 
> Feel free to send prompts in, for Shyan and Standrew too! No promises but if I get inspired I'll probably spit something out. I've got a lot of rehearsal with not a lot to do in my future.
> 
> Please leave a kudos, or even comment if you have something to say! :^>


End file.
